


Heart of Ice, Heart of Gold

by hoeforharrypotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Betrayal, Bicurious Pepper Potts, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Breathplay, Character Study, Deaf Clint Barton, Demisexual Bruce Banner, Demisexual Loki (Marvel), Demisexual Steve Rogers, Emotional Infidelity, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gay Bruce Banner, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing Kink, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Loki, Past Infidelity, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Poly, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforharrypotter/pseuds/hoeforharrypotter
Summary: I'll add a summary once I know what's going on





	Heart of Ice, Heart of Gold

Thor's fingers prickled with static. "I've had enough. It will take months for Father to muster the energy to return us. Until then, we're not about to let you go anywhere and treat people however you desire." Thor pulled Loki into his seat roughly. The latter shook his head a little to orient himself, suppressing a smile. 

Loki leaned a little to his left and whispered in the armed man's ear: "Your thigh is pressed rather firmly against mine, and while I don't mind, I think you'll find the intimacy unwelcome in the hours to come."

Though the guard made no noticeable reaction, Loki felt a small thrill of pleasure at the involuntary tremor in the guard's hands as he wrapped the soft cloth around Loki's head.

"A blindfold, brother? It almost makes me think you don't trust me." The trickster looked around with mock curiosity. "It won't do you much, I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," Thor grunted in response. 

The majority of the trip was silent. Loki had a million things to say and didn't trust himself to begin, especially not in the presence of the guard. He didn't trust himself at all, really. 

There was one thing he and Thor had in common.

The cold had never bothered Loki, but he couldn't help but notice the lack of climate control in the helicopter. He wondered if the guard felt it, more out of curiosity than concern.

The helicopter jolted a little and the pilot leaned back a little to yell into the body of the craft. "We're coming up on a rough landing, boys! Here's your out!" Her voice was surprisingly deep. Accented. 

"Oh, I'm sure a little turbulence wouldn't upset your stomach, would it?" Loki said without missing a beat, his voice not at all hoarse from the hours of silence. He smiled broadly at no one in particular, feeling peaceful in the artificial darkness. 

"How long?" Thor roared over the buzz of the craft, ignoring his brother.

"Fifteen minutes?" the pilot yelled back, sounding (understandably) a little alarmed at Thor's voice.

"I do wish you'd tell me where we're going, seeing as I'm going to be spending a good deal of quality time there." Loki crossed his arms as much as he could within the confines of his restraints. "Am I going to meet the President? Will I be staying with other - ?"

"You'll be staying with someone I trust," Thor interrupted. "They've come fewer and far between as of late."

"You've made friends?" Loki made no effort to keep the mocking surprise out of his voice.

"I've made connections."

"You mean that Stark has made connections." Loki mused. "It's funny, I'm blindfolded, yet you've never been easier to read."

Loki sensed Thor shift beside him. "Shut up."

The guard next to him tensed and cocked his gun. Loki nearly laughed.

"Touchy, are we?" The helicopter jolted more violently. Loki nearly keeled over. "Dear me."

The landing was, indeed, rough, though the constant swaying movement of the helicopter didn't stop after it made harsh contact with the ground. The doors hissed open and Loki felt Thor's grip on his arm tighten as he smelled salt. Seawater. "Delightful. Have we come to the beach?"

"Hardly," the pilot answered. Her voice was nearer now. "Mr, uh, Thor, would you like to escort him in or leave him here? We're probably going to take off his little mask getup here so he doesn't trip over his feet on the way to his cell."

"I'll walk with him," Thor answered, and at the same time, Loki complained in a voice dripping with disappointment, "Cell?"

Loki felt a brief pressure on the bridge of his nose as deft hands undid the knot at the back of his head, and then the world swam into view as the blindfold fell away, and it quite literally swam, as the rain was pouring down in biblical portions not five feet from the tip of his pale nose.

"If that ain't a trip," the pilot commented, less fazed than Loki expected.

The guard kept Loki in his crosshairs the whole time as the strange quartet marched over the slick concrete and descended several levels. Loki was beginning to suspect that they were making him walk this much on purpose when a long corridor of glass walls and iron bars was illuminated in front of them. "You get your pick, sir," the pilot informed him with a cocked eyebrow and her feet shoulder breadth apart. "6B, next to the schizo, or 24F across from the cannibal. Personally, I'd go with the cannibal. He screams less."

"I'll take that into consideration," Loki replied without looking at her, instead focusing on the various rooms. "Both are reinforced?"

"The very best," the pilot assured him. "Cocktails at 5 and brunch at 11 every day. Even put the game on once a week."

"Is that so?"

"No."

"Might we have a moment alone?" Thor asked the two mortals. They exchanged glances and appeared to reach a quick consensus.

"Whistle if he tries anything. I took a semester of judo." The pilot saluted casually with two fingers and the guard escorted her around the corner.

Thor waited until they were out of sight and pulled Loki into a fierce and unexpected embrace, and pulled away just as quickly before Loki had time to react. "Oh, not this," Loki bemoaned.

"Don't do anything stupid, Loki. Don't - kill anyone, or try any of your tricks. We'll be home before you know it, and then you'll face proper just - " Thor stopped. "Just, keep your head, brother."

"This is coming from the man who tried to declare war on Valhalla when he was ten because they 'wouldn't let him join their stupid warrior elite?'" Loki recalled, ignoring the bit about his trial.

"Well, I didn't know you had to die." Thor frowned.

Loki hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Don't fret, brother. I'll sit here surrounded by cannibals with my ankles crossed and my back straight. Perhaps I'll make connections too." He raised an eyebrow

Thor shook his head in exasperation. "Do not attempt escape." He waved a warning finger.

"Why would I ever want to escape such a lovely, well-lit, constantly rocking, barely-floating stone death trap?" Loki spread his hands benevolently. "Suspicion doesn't become you, brother."

"Perhaps not, but I've learned to become it." Thor's brow furrowed deeper. His eyes looked darker in the sharp shadows cast by the fluorescents. "I'll return when it's time to come home." He clapped Loki a little awkwardly on the shoulder and then, seemingly unaware of what to do next, puffed his cheeks awkwardly and whistled quite shrilly.

Instantly, a loud caterwaul sounded and the two mortals returned in a flash. Thor bowed to them, increasing their already-apparent confusion, and started swinging his hammer so they could watch him disappear like he'd been vacuumed up.

Loki waved a little despite being mostly bound. "Good riddance, you staticky prick," he murmured half-cheerfully, and let himself be led to his cell with minimal protest.

"I'd advise you keep your head down, sir," the pilot whispered in Loki's ear as she led him. "Unsavory folk in here." 

"Like me?" he asked half-ironically. He wondered why she hadn't left yet. 

"Yeah, or me." Before Loki could quite process that, a gunshot went off right next to his ear and left it ringing. He keeled over involuntarily at the sudden sound, and when he looked up, alarms were blaring and the guard that had come in with them lay coughing on the ground with blood gushing slowly, thickly, from his solar plexus. "Don't just stand there, I've only bought us five minutes." The pilot grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him to his feet, towards the stairs. 

He pulled away sharply. "What are you doing?" 

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I'm on a bit of a chaos spree, and I'd appreciate it if you just took favors without question." Suddenly, she hurled a knife that whistled past Loki's ear and he followed it with his gaze, straight into the forehead of another unfortunate guard. 

Loki's expression bordered on impressed as he clambered into the copilot seat of the helicopter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading thus far! I'm going to make an effort to update regularly and yes, I do have something of a plot in mind so bear with me :) 
> 
> Every time someone comments it makes my day so drop one for me <3


End file.
